User talk:Kig
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- Welcome Aboard Hello, Kig. I'm Foxtrot and allow me to be the first to say welcome to the wiki. Ignore that above message. It's just a computer. I am not very good at welcoming so yeah. Welcome to the wiki. Feel free to ask anyone for help and enjoy your time here. We have a friendly community and are always happy to see new users. I would reccomend reading our policies. They're pretty simple and easy to understand and write to. You may want to contact some of our other users such as Gnostic, LovelyB0nes, Blue Thunder, Nightmare, and Hunter Zealot. They can help you with anything you need. I can as well. In short we welcome you to the wiki and hope you will stand by us and become a valueable part of our community. If you ever need anything shoot me or someone else a message. Enjoy your stay on the wiki and happy editing. - Foxtrot12 23:41, December 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Just a quick message Thanks Kig. I try to put some effort in and it does feel nice to get some feedback. Concerning you article and future articles please try to add the "Kig" category which denotes you wrote it. If you ever feel like associating yourself with anything I have written please check out my free use pages I have listed on my user page. It would be nice for someone to oblige using them. Foxtrot12 22:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC)